


I’m Too Good At Goodbye

by sprite_cherry



Series: Sadness [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprite_cherry/pseuds/sprite_cherry
Summary: This is something I wrote when I was sad. It’s not very long but hey I tried.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Sadness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602949
Kudos: 2





	I’m Too Good At Goodbye

A vent fic I suppose.   
~~~

Oikawa hadn't meant for this to happen. Tears dripping down his face he stared at the text messages with his childhood best friend Iwaizumi. The grey and blue message bubbles bright on his screen. He hadn't meant to screw up his friendship. But that's what he was good at, screwing up everything. He had always had a feeling that Iwaizumi wound realize that Oikawa wasn't worth the time and attention. Oikawa knew he was annoying and a nuisance. He knew that he was loud and everyone wanted him to be quiet. He reminded himself of these things everyday. To not get attached or you'd get hurt. It had been like that with every person he had befriended. They all left in the end, so would Iwaizumi. And he did. 

Hell even Kageyama could do better than him.

All of this over Oikawa being an asshole and idiot. No matter how many people said it would blow over, he doubted it. He had really hurt Iwaizumi. A hurt that he had never inflicted on his best friend. He didn't like a girl Iwaizumi was dating. He suggested breaking it off, because she was an ass. But Iwaizumi didn't like that suggestion, he genuinely cared for his girlfriend. So hearing those suggestions made him see red. He blew up at Oikawa and ignored his apologies. Oikawa knew it was valid, no one cared anyway. He wanted to jump off the nearest bridge in Japan. 

All Oikawa could feel was the restricting feel of his heart clenching. Tears were streaming down his roast red cheeks. The splattered onto his comforter as he sniffles. His brown eyes usually full with joy and mischief now held sadness and loneliness. What would he do without Iwaizumi? He loved his best friend, depended on him. And he ruined it.

What a wonderful feeling it truly was. Laughing he shut off his cellphone and tossed it across the room. He ignored the sound of it breaking as it hit the floor. He didn't care and wasn't going to. His phone wasn't important. Not like that relationship he held dearly. He was tired of saying goodbye. He was getting too good at it. He sighed blissfully as he fell to sleep.

Nothing would change in the morning and he wouldn't know if it got better. As Oikawa slipped fully to sleep, he had one thought. 

"Would it be better if I was dead?"

~~~|

I have no ideas what this is. Im letting out all of my sadness through Oikawa


End file.
